


Dear Diary

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: What if everyone in Hogwarts kept a diary...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Dear Diary**

**Summary:** What if everyone in Hogwarts kept a diary…

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of the Harry Potter universe. I own the plot of this story and the original characters I add in later chapters. And the parts I added in to JKR’s magnificent writing (see A/N below)

_A/N: The bold parts after the third “entry” are JKR’s writing from pages 413 through 418 of the American version of Prisoner of Azkaban. The non-bolded parts are my changes and add-ins._

_A/N2: Just thought I’d put in here that this WILL be AU. Everything is explained later._

* * *

*End of School Year*

_I’m free. I’m actually free. After twelve years in that accursed place, I’m free. How Harry managed to catch that rat is beyond me, but he did and I’m free. He just showed up outside the window on the back of a hippogriff and told me he had caught the rat and handed him over. Fudge sure was surprised to see the rat when he walked in there…_

* * *

_I am so not acting like myself this year. First I drop out of a class, then I smack Malfoy. Then I illegally use a Time Turner to save Sirius Black. If I keep this up, I’ll never be made a Prefect, let alone Head Girl. We’ll just conveniently forget all the stuff I did in first and second years. In first year we only stopped the most evil wizard of all time from returning. And in second year we were only trying to stop the attacks on all the students. There’s nothing wrong with that. And the Time Turner was used to save an innocent man from a fate worse than death. None of that should prevent me from becoming a Prefect or Head Girl. I just can’t believe how stupid Pettigrew was…_

* * *

_He’s FREE? That rat Potter was yelling about actually exists? But how exactly did Black get ahold of it? It definitely wasn’t on him when I brought him into the castle…_

* * *

**“We’ve got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we’re missing…”**

**They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.**

**“D’ you reckon he’s up there yet?” said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower** when he felt something ram into him. “Oww,” he said as he looked down and spotted a rat. A rat that looked very familiar. A rat that was missing a toe on its front paw. He managed to grab it by its tail before it could get away. “Hermione, we don’t have to let Sirius escape. We can set him free,”

“Harry that’s what we’re doing.”

“No, I mean free,” he said holding up the hand that held Pettigrew’s tail. Pettigrew was thrashing about trying to get free, but Harry wasn’t letting go.

“Is that…?”

“Yes. He just ran into me. Literally.”

**“Look!…Who’s that? Someone’s coming back out of the castle!”**

**Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward on of the entrances, something shiny glinted in his belt.**

**“Macnair!” said Harry. “The executioner! He’s gone to get the dementors! This is it Hermione-“**

**Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak’s back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then** he handed Pettigrew to Hermione and **placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak’s rope back over his neck and tied to it the other side of his collar like reins.**

**“Ready?” he whispered to Hermione** as he took the still squirming Pettigrew back. **“You’d better hold onto me-“**

**He nudged Buckbeak’s sides with his heels.**

**Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tightly around the waist; he could hear her muttering, “Oh no- I don’t like this- Oh I _really_ don’t like this-“**

**Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle…Harry pulled hard on the left side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past-**

**“Whoa!” he said pulling backward as hard as he could.**

**Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves as a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.**

**“He’s there!” Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak’s wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt form his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

**“Stand back!” Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry’s robes with her left hand.**

**_“Alohamora!”_ **

**The window sprang open.**

**“How- How-?” said black weakly staring at the hippogriff.**

“Here, “ Harry said thrusting the hand that held Pettigrew towards Sirius.

“You got him? How?” Sirius inquired as he took the rat from Harry.

“We’ll explain later. We have to get out of here before someone sees us,” Harry said before nudging Buckbeak’s sides and flying to the top of the West Tower.

Harry and Hermione got off the hippogriff. Harry told Buckbeak to fly off, that he was free, before he and Hermione raced down the tower and back to the hospital wing, nearly getting caught twice. Once by Fudge and Snape and another by Peeves before they **reached the corridor with the hospital wing entrance** with seconds to spare. 

**“Okay- I can hear Dumbledore, said Hermione tensely. “Come on Harry!”**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore’s back appeared.**

**“I am going to lock you in,” they heard him saying. “It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.”**

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long sliver mustache. “Well?” he said quietly.**

**“We did it!” said Harry breathlessly.** “Buckbeak’s free, and the rat ran into us accidentally. Sirius has him now.”

“I didn’t expect you to catch Pettigrew, but w **ell done. I think-“ he listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. “Yes, I think your gone too- get inside- I’ll lock you in** then I have to get upstairs.

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. I was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in he end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds.**

_(I feel that now I have copied enough of JKR’s fabulous work. And I’m tired of making my little changes too. If I were to continue, it would still be similar to the book, but he rat would be revealed to be Pettigrew and Sirius would be freed. And Snape would still suspect that Harry had something to do with it but have no proof…)_

* * *

_We freed him! We freed him! Sirius is free! And it’s all because of me and Hermione. Well and I suppose Dumbledore because he told us to go back in time. Well and Pettigrew because he was stupid enough to not watch where he was going. But Hermione and I caught that Rat and delivered him to Sirius. I was going to be able to live with him this summer, but Dumbledore says I have to go back to the Dursley’s. He said Sirius needs to get his house in order because no one has lived init for quite a few years. That is a pretty good reason, but will it really take **all** summer? Can't I at least leave later in the summer? Just so I don’t have to spend the entire summer with THEM?_

* * *

*Sometime during the summer*

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_With the appointment of Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there is an opening for the post of Transfiguration teacher. We are offering this position to you. We would also like to offer you the position of Head of Gryffindor House. We await your owl with your reply as to whether or not you will accept these positions._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors and_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress._

Sirius stared at the letter. _Me? A teacher? Am I the only one oh remembers all the mayhem I caused at school? And Head of Gryffindor House? Are they sure **that’s** a good idea? But who am I to argue? If they think a trouble maker who spent twelve years in Azkaban, although innocently, is qualified to teach… Ugh. I'm going to have to work with Snivellus. Actually that might be fun…_ Sirius thought as he began to write out his reply.

* * *

_A/N: So how do you guys like it? Leave me a review. Please? *pouts* And to those of you who read Switching Times, I’m sorry for the long wait on that, but this idea just popped into my head and it seemed to want to write better right now… but now I can take a break from here and finish up the second chapter in that (hopefully)._


	2. Chapter Two: Letter and Lessons

  
Author's notes: See Chapter One  


* * *

**Sparkles**

**Chapter Two: Letters and Lessons**

_A/N: Hi everyone. No need for one of my warnings yet, it will be a while before I need to use my slash warning. Here’s chapter two. I decided not to wait on posting it. I will however wait to post chapter three until I get a combined total from the three sites in which I post stories of ten reviews. That’s right. Ten. The faster I get that number, that faster you guys get a chapter so go ahead and submit a review when you finish._

* * *

On the morning of September second Harry did receive a letter though it wasn’t from Alyson. He nearly dropped it after reading who claimed to have sent it. The shocked look on his face prompted Ron and Hermione to end their current argument and ask him what was wrong. When they got no response, Ron pried the piece of parchment from Harry’s fingers. When he finished, Ron looked almost exactly like Harry did. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and snatched the letter from the shocked boy’s hand and read

_Harry,_  
I know you don’t think I exist. Only one other person knows I’m alive. I can't tell you my name, it just too risky right now. I’d rather not risk either of our lives before we can meet again. I know you don’t remember me. You were only one. Dumbledore edited all your memories that included me. He said he can fix them back later. But don’t go asking him now. Wait until you can block Voldemort (no I’m not afraid of his name) from your mind. Yes I mean Occlumency. I know it didn’t go well with Professor Snape two years ago, so I’ll suggest a friend of mine. I think you may know her, she’s going out with your friend Ron’s older brother Fred. Her name is Alyson Porret. She’s only a year older than you but she’s a natural Occlumens, and a quite good one too. I think you might have an easier time learning with her than the git. You can send your reply to “My Sister”. Hedwig will be able to find me. She’s amazingly smart.  
Love,  
Your Sister 

When Hermione was finished she too was stunned but not so much that she froze with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, unlike the tow boys sitting beside her. By this time Harry had awoken and was shaking Ron out of his stupor. Once Ron was awake, Harry asked him and Hermione to follow him and went back to Gryffindor Tower and up to the seventh year boy’s dormitory.

“I don’t believe it, “ was al Harry said as he sunk down on his bed.

“You have a sister?” Ron asked.

“Why wouldn’t Dumbledore tell you before? Why let you believe you had no family?” Hermione questioned.

“She said in the letter. If Voldemort knew about her, she’d be in danger too,” Harry answered. Then he added, “And I’m not sure if I believe the letter.”

“What?” Ron and Hermione asked together.

“I don’t think its true. I don’t believe that I have a sister,” Harry replied speaking as if he were explaining it to a couple of five year olds.

“Why not?” Ron wanted to know.

“Why would she just suddenly, out-of-the-blue contact me now? Why not before? Why wait until the beginning of my seventh year to seek me out? She had obviously found me before, she knew about the Occlumency lessons with Snape AND that they didn’t go well.”

“But Harry, she knows Aly. Maybe we should write to her and ask about you sister,” Hermione pointed out.

“No I’m just going to ignore it,” Harry said firmly before grabbing his school bag and heading out of the tower to the first class of the day, Charms.

* * *

The subject of Harry’s sister wasn’t broached again and Ron and Hermione agreed not to ask Alyson about her either. Harry had almost forgotten about her until a month later when another letter came. This one was similar to the first again saying she wished she could say who she really was and asked why he hadn’t asked Alyson about the lessons yet. She ended it with a clue to her identity: that she was older than him.

After arguing with Hermione and Ron fro at least an hour later that day, Harry agreed to ask Alyson about Occlumency lessons. He quickly wrote two letters. One to Alyson asking about the lessons and his sister, the other to his sister informing her that he was asking Alyson about the lessons. He received replies the next week. The one from his sister said she was glad he was taking her advice because the sooner he mastered Occlumency, the sooner she’d reveal herself. But hat she was sure Ron and Hermione had also helped in making him chose the lessons. Hermione smirked after Harry read them that comment before rooting around in her bag for a piece of parchment and a quill. The parchment already had something written on it that definitely didn’t look like schoolwork. She jotted something down on it, blew on the ink to dry it, then folded it up and placed it back inside her bag.

“What was that?” Ron asked, referring to the parchment

“A list,” Hermione replied, returning to eating her breakfast.

“What kind of list?”

“Just a list.”

Harry and Ron tried to get more out of her but were unsuccessful and moved on to read Alyson’s letter. It said she would be glad to give Harry Occlumency lessons, but she wasn’t going to say who his sister was. She said she’d be in Hogsmeade this weekend for a Halloween party and that she’d be able to get up to Hogwarts on Saturday. She would meet him in the entrance hall at noon.

* * *

The next week passed much like any other week. Except one thing. It seemed that Malfoy and his cronies never seemed to pick on them. In fact they had payed almost no attention to the Trio the entire school year. Malfoy seemed to be around just as much as he hallways had been, he just wasn’t taking every possible opportunity to pick on Harry, Hermione and Ron. The Trio wasn’t sure what to make of this but in the end decided it was most likely a good thing. Finally Saturday arrived and just before noon the Trio went down to the entrance hall to meet Alyson. Exactly at noon the doors creaked open and Alyson stepped inside.

“Hey guys,” she greeted as she gave them each a brief hug. “Ready Harry?” she asked

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. “I guess.”

“Aright,” Alyson said as she led the way up to the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. Once there she stopped in front of the blank stretch of wall and moments later a door appeared. As Ron and Hermione started toward it, Alyson said, “Sorry Ron and ‘Mione, but unfortunately it has to be just me and Harry for the time being. Maybe you guys could join us at a later time.”

Ron and Hermione nodded.

“I need to start that essay for Arithmancy anyhow,” Hermione said.

“Maybe I can persuade Seamus to play a game of chess,” Ron announced.

“If you can drag him away from Lavender long enough,” Harry said before following Alyson into the room.

Ron and Hermione moved off toward Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there they were stopped by a familiar drawl. “Did Potter finally come to his senses and see what losers you two are?”

Ron and Hermione whirled around to he Draco Malfoy behind them, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Ron retorted with, “Did Crabbe and Goyle finally grow brains and realize how big of a git you are?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood up straight, arms still crossed. “Ooh that really hurt Weasel,” he said sarcastically. “Did you think of it all by yourself or did the Mudblood help you?”

Ron looked ready to launch himself upon Malfoy, but Hermione put her hand on his arm and pulled him away. “Let it go Ron. He’s not worth it.”

“But ‘Mione,” Ron protested over Malfoy’s taunts.

“He’s not worth it,” she repeated as she dragged him around a corner and Malfoy’s taunts died out.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement

“Harry, sit down. I swear this wont be as bad as before.”

“But with Snape it was horrible. I didn’t learn anything at all.”

“Well that git doesn’t exactly have the best teaching methods.”

“So how are you going to teach me?”

“First you’re going to stop pacing and sit down.” Harry sat down in a very comfortable looking red chair. “Now just relax.” Harry looked at Alyson skeptically. “Just close your eyes, relax and try not to think of anything.” She sat in a deep blue chair across from him and did exactly what she said. Harry followed suit. After a few moments, Alyson spoke again, “Alright is you mind clear?”

“It was.”

Alyson gave a small giggle before she continued, “Well clear it again and imagine a wall around your mind.”

“A wall? Made of what?”

“Anything. Wood, brick, flowers…”

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “Flowers?”

“Yes, flowers. I can imagine Voldemort being able to get through a wall of brick or steel, but flowers? No way. He’s just too evil to imagine with flowers.”

Suddenly Harry began laughing uncontrollably.

“What?” Alyson asked, opening her eyes and looking at Harry who looked about ready to fall out of his chair.

Still laughing Harry managed to get out, “Sudden thought…of Voldemort...frolicking through…field of flowers…and the…Death Eaters…watching…not sure…what to do.”

Alyson gave Harry a weird look. When he finally stopped laughing enough to look at her and saw the look, he said defensively, “You’d have laughed too if you saw it.”

That gave Alyson an idea. “Harry, relax and try to build a wall around you mind. I’m going to try to see your ‘Voldemort in the flowers’ thought and I want you to try to keep me out.”

“Hold on. You can choose which thoughts you want to see?”

“Yeah.”

“And Snape could too?”

“Any Legilimens or anyone using the Legilimens spell can choose which thoughts or memories to access.”

“And Snape chose to see my worst memories?”

“I told you I didn’t like his teaching style. Lets try this way. Relax and try it keep me out using the wall okay?”

Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. After a moment, Alyson asked, “Ready?” Harry nodded. He heard her whisper “ _Legilimens_ ” then saw some images float across his mind. They were all pleasant images and were gone almost as soon as he saw what they were as if he were flipping through the pages of a photo album looking for a specific one. Harry concentrated on strengthening the wall around his mind and the images began to become fainter. When Alyson came across the ‘Voldemort in the flowers’ thought, she was the one to lose concentration as she began laughing. Harry felt the Legellimens spell left and stopped warding his mind for a moment. He looked at Alyson who was gasping for breath between giggles.

“Funny wasn’t it?”

“Had…no idea…seeing him…frolicking… in flowers…would be…that funny!” After a moment to two Alyson calmed down enough to continue. “Alright this time just try to keep me out. You started to repel me before I found _the_ image. Do that again and try to get me completely out.”

“Alright.” Harry replied as he again leaned back I his chair. He heard the whispered spell and saw the images float across his mind again. He concentrated on putting a wall around his mind and the images became slightly fainter. He imagined the wall getting thicker and the images became less frequent. That’s when he felt Alyson lift the spell.

“That was good. You almost pushed me out that time. What do you say we try once more before we call it a day?”

“One more try. This time I’m going to push you out.”

“Oh yeah?” Alyson asked with a hint of challenge in her voice.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, bring it on. Count of three.” Harry nodded then leaned back. “One. Two. Three. _Legilimens_.”

Harry quickly imagined the wall around his thoughts. The sudden flow of images caused by Alyson’s spell was slowed. He imagined it getting thicker as he saw her trying to move toward his latest dreams. He did NOT want her to see some of those. He managed to block her from those thoughts before moving on to try and push her away. They battled, Alyson trying to delve deeper into his mind, especially past the block he had just put up, and Harry trying to push her out, for a few minutes before Harry surrendered.

“Alright, Alright. You win. For today.” He said. The last part was said with the same note of challenge that Alyson’s earlier “oh yeah?” had held.

Alyson jumped up and did a small victory dance. Harry looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Alyson quickly say down and looked at him with an innocent “I wasn’t doing anything” look. Harry gave her a “Yeah right” look, eyebrow still raised. Alyson grabbed a pillow that had just appeared on the floor next to her chair and lobbed to at Harry’s head. Before he could react, Alyson threw another one. Harry reached down and grabbed both pillows and looked at Alyson, a mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes. He slowly stood up from his chair. Alyson vaulted out of hers and his behind it. She peered around it to see Harry slowly advancing, a mischievous grin on his face to match the gleam in his eyes, the pillows still clutched in his hands.

Alyson ducked back behind the chair and conjured up a stack of pillows. She grabbed two and edged out from behind the chair, only to be smacked in the head by one of Harry’s pillows. She fired the two in her hands at him. He deflected on with his remaining pillow, but the other got him. Harry threw his other pillow at Alyson, which missed her by quite a lot. Then he conjured his own stack of pillows and the two started a pillow war. Harry relied on pillows and his reflexes, that are great in Quidditch but not so great in pillow wars, to keep Alyson’s pillows from hitting him. Alyson used pillows and her chair as a shield from Harry’s pillows that actually managed to find their way into her general direction. The pillow war continued for at least half an hour before a truce was called. Once the truce was called the combatants each launched a final pillow. Harry’s missed Alyson by a long shot, but hers got him right in the chest. Laughing the two of them left the Room of Requirement, the door vanishing as soon as it closed.

“I’m going to go find Ron and ‘Mione. I’ll see you…?”

“I’ll be back sometime before everyone leaves for Christmas. I’ll owl you with the exact date. I’ll have to come back anyway to do some research. I doubt I’ll finfish it all today.”

“What’re you looking for?”

“A way to find someone.”

“A way to find someone?”

“And bring that someone back here.”

“Who is it?”

“Someone important to me. My remaining family.”

“You like being mysterious don’t you?”

Alyson grinned and nodded. “Yep.”

“Can I know where this mysterious person is?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then, do you think Ron, ‘Mione and I could help you find what your looking for?”

“Normally I’d say yes, but I need to find this on my own. Plus you have to practice Occlumency and study for N.E.W.T.s.”

“You sound like Hermione.”

“Well it is true. But try and practice Occlumency each night. Just relax, clear your mind and work on the wall around your mind. The more you practice that, the easier it’ll be to repel anyone trying to invade you mind.”

“Invade?”

“What? You expect Voldemort and his henchmen to ask permission first?”

“Good point. You go do your research. I’ve got to meet up with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_A/N: Remember what I said before. No Chapter Three until I get ten reviews. Honestly I don’t think that’s asking that much. Especially since its covers all the reviews from THREE sites. Again, the faster you guys click the review button and leave me some feed back, the sooner you get more. So go ahead. Click on the button and leave me a review. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter Three: Alyson's Secret

  
Author's notes: See Chapter One  


* * *

**Chapter Three: Alyson’s Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. Unless you count the five books on my bookshelf. Nothing in this story belongs to me, it all belongs to JKR. Well except Alyson. She is my own creation. Well and the plot belongs to me to. But that’s it!

_A/N: Yay! The next chapter. I have made some changes to my original story ideas, but the full explanation is at the end of this chapter. I wont make you read the very long note I have written and make you wait even longer for the story, you can read the chapter, then the super long note. But I am going to make you have to get through the responses to my faithful reviewers. The reviews include everyone from all three sites so that I don’t have to make three copies of this , one for each site._

_**thrnbrooke** : I had reasoning for the taunting, but now I don’t. See the A/N at the end of the chapter for details._

_**Jsroc** : Thanks!_

_**Emerald** : Sorry only one review per person. And here’s another chapter for ya!_

_**pottergirl** : glad you like it!_

_**Nina_wife_of_Fres** : Thanks! And as to whether Harry and Alyson are siblings, you’ll just have to wait and see. And I haven’t yet read your story, but I will just as soon as I finish posting this chapter!_

_**pottergurl3** : No revealing things about my stories in your reviews! I don’t do it to you! Never mind that you have all the important things in “Secret Potter Files” and I’m not allowed to look! And please don’t say what you know about Sirius in my story in your review. Please *Sticks lip out and clasps hands together* Thank you!_

_**Bubblechimes** : Thanks! Hope you think this chapter is just as cool._

* * *

The months of November and December passed fairly quickly. Harry and his sister sent letters to each other almost weekly. Each of his sister’s letters revealed one more thing about her and Hermione dug out that piece of parchment and added more and more to it with every letter. After having Ron and Harry badger her about it almost continually fro a week, she finally revealed it was a list of things about Harry’s sister. Since she had found out that Harry’s sister obviously knew them, or at least Harry, she had been trying to figure out exactly who she was, but still had no clue, something she didn’t like admitting and that Ron found shocking. Hermione Granger not knowing the answer to something? Now the world could officially end. Alyson had also dropped by for a few more Occlumency lessons and Harry was getting quite good at it. Finally it was the last day of classes before everyone left for Christmas. Nobody felt like paying any attention at all in classes, especially the last class of the day, which for the seventh year Gryffindors meant Potions, which meant paying attention was required.

* * *

*In Alyson and Fred’s flat*

“Fred!” Alyson called trying to find out where her boyfriend had gone.

“I’m in the kitchen!” came Fred’s reply.

“Of course he’s in the kitchen. Where else did I expect to find him?” Alyson mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen to find Fred making a sandwich.

“Sweetie, I’m going to be spending the night over at Hogwarts tonight,” Alyson said as the grabbed the ham and cheese sandwich Fred had just finished making.

“Hey that’s mine!” he protested

“Mine now,” Alyson replied grinning, before taking a bite.

“So why are you going to be at Hogwarts?” Fred asked, making a new sandwich.

“First of all I have to speak to Dumbledore, then I thought I’d spend some time with Harry-“

“You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with him lately,” Fred interrupted.

“I told you I’ve been giving him Occlumency lessons.”

“So today’s lesson is going to take all night?” Fred asked, suspiciously.

“No,” Alyson replied exasperatedly. “For your information Ron and Hermione will be there as well tonight. I’ve got something I need to tell them.”

“About what?” Fred asked somewhat hostilely.

“Harry’s sister,” Alyson replied.

“Oh yes. Ron wrote me saying you supposedly knew her. What’s the big news?”

“Oh, I thought she might be available to meet him tonight.”

“So you do actually know her?”

“Yeah. You want to know who she is before I go?”

Fred looked shocked at the prospect of meeting Harry’s sister before Harry did. “Sure,” he replied hesitantly.

Alyson left the kitchen for a moment and cast charms around the flat so that no one could get in or hear what went on inside. Then she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

_Should I stop here?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_It’d be an awfully short chapter_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_And it’d be pretty evil of me_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_And I don’t think it’s be worth waiting for ten reviews for *counts the number of reviews* and I only got SEVEN. Maybe I’m not feeling so evil…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_But stopping here could be good payback_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_No I’m not that evil. You guys wont have to seriously hurt me for stopping here. I’ll continue_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_But I think I’ll pick up at Hogwarts…*grins evilly and laughs*_

* * *

*Back at Hogwarts, outside the dungeon where Snape’s potions classes are held*

Alyson stood leaning against the wall next to next to the door, waiting for the class to be dismissed. She could faintly hear Snape yelling at someone. It sounded as if Neville Longbottom had melted yet another cauldron. How he had managed to get into N.E.W.T. level potions nobody, not even Neville himself, could figure out. Finally the bell signaling the end of class rang. Students came pouring out of the dungeon door. One of the last to leave, when Harry exited and saw Alyson, he stopped short in shock, causing Ron then Hermione to crash into him. Alyson laughed and helped him up as he had fallen when Hermione had crashed into him and Ron.

“Next time you stop short, you should try not to do it in a doorway,” Alyson teased.

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to be standing out here,” Harry replied.

Just the Snape came out. “Miss Porret,” he said sneering when he saw Alyson. Harry, Ron and Hermione could tell that Snape disliked Alyson almost as much as he disliked them.

“Professor,” she returned in a way that clearly stated she wasn’t about to be intimidated by him.

“What may I ask are you doing here? I believe you graduated last summer?” he asked accusingly.

“I came to see my friends,” Alyson replied in a tone that clearly stated she thought it was none of his business. Snape’s eyes narrowed. “And I had to speak to the Headmaster,” she added.

“And why are you down by my classroom?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, your class happened to be the last one Harry, Ron and Hermione had today,” Alyson said, staring Snape down. The look on his face was now similar to the one he wore when he looked at Harry, but it didn’t intimidate Alyson in the least. The two of them glared at each other for a few moments, black eyes locked with blue green, before Alyson motioned to Harry, Ron and Hermione then twirled around, her red hair fanning out around her before resettling around her shoulders, and strode off down the corridor, the Trio following, staring at her in awe.

Alyson led them up to the seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement _(That place is so handy!)_. Once inside she turned to them. “Okay, now onto the reason for my sudden visit,” she said.

“You already said down there with Snape. You wanted to see us and you had to talk to Professor Dumbledore,” Hermione said

“Well there’s a reason I wanted to see you guys,” Alyson said grinning.

After a moments silence, Ron asked, ”Well what is it?”

“Firstly its about Harry’s Occlumency.” Alyson motioned Ron and Hermione over to her and three had a short whispered conversation. Once Ron and Hermione had settled back in the positions they had been in before the conversation, Alyson continued. “I think you may have mastered it, but I feel one more test is in order,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Suddenly Alyson, Ron, and Hermione all three whispered _“Legilimens”_ at the same time. Harry had a half a second to try and put up the wall around his mind, then realized that it was already up, and that trying to put it up again only strengthened it. Even with three people trying to get into his thoughts, Harry blocked them all and nobody saw a shred of Harry’s thoughts. Alyson, Ron and Hermione all ended their spells.

Alyson smiled and announced, ‘Well it seems now it’ll be okay for you to meet your sister.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yep. Have you guys figured out who she is yet?”

“No. And its not for lack of trying,” Hermione said, rummaging through her bag for the list of hints on who Harry’s sister is.

“Hmm. How about I give you another clue or two? She was a Gryffindor and her name starts with and ‘A’.”

Hermione added those two to the list as Harry and Ron crowded around her to try and figure the mystery out. Alyson let them puzzle over it for at least ten minutes, listening to them as they occasionally mumbled one of the items on the list, such as “She has red hair and mum’s eyes” and “She’s good at Charms and Transfiguration”. She let them try and figure it out, amusing herself at one point when she scared Harry when he felt something furry touch his arm and saw a fluffy white kitten with emerald eyes the same color as his. He had then searched for Alyson and upon not seeing her asked Ron and Hermione if they had seen where she went. The kitten then transformed back to Alyson, who was giggling. Harry gave her a look very similar to the ones brothers and sisters give each other when being annoyed by said brother or sister. Ron was awed by the fact that she was and Animagus.

Alyson just brushed it aside. “My dad was an Animagus while he was here at Hogwarts,” she said.

After these ten or so minutes, Alyson stopped them. “How about I bring her out?” she asked. The Trio immediately agreed. Alyson sent a locking charm across the room to the door.

* * *

_Maybe I should stop here?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Have you guys figured it out yet?_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Well I know some of you did, you told me so in your reviews_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_If you didn’t pick up on it I just gave you at least four clues_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Well I guess I wont make you wait any longer and just reveal who Harry’s sister is_

* * *

Once the door was locked, Harry asked, “Where is she?”

“Right here,” Alyson answered.

“But it’s only us four in here. That would mean you…” Harry trailed off as it hit him who his sister is.

“Yes. I’m your sister.”

“But you don’t look like Harry’s mum. I’ve seen pictures of her,” Ron said. Harry was still sitting there in shock, staring at Alyson.

“I’ve had Glamour Charms on me since Dumbledore knew I was actually alive. He told me how to remove them a few years ago, when found out who I really was.”

“Can you take them off now?” Hermione inquired.

“Sure ‘Mione,” Alyson answered. She took out her wand and whispered something as she touched her hair. It became a deeper shade of red, the same shade as Lily’s had been. She continued on the other areas of her appearance until she looked a lot like Lily. Finally she tapped her wand to the outside corner of her right eye. The blue color in her eyes faded away until only the green was left. The emerald eyes looking back looked exactly like Harry’s.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were amazed at how much she looked like Lilly Potter. At first you would swear they were twins, until you looked closer and saw Alyson’s mouth was more like James’ than Lily’s, and the texture of Alyson’s hair was more like James’ with it barely being controlled.

After the Trio got over the shock of Alyson being Harry’s sister and her looking so much like his, their mother, the four of them spent until the wee hours of the morning talking and eventually having a pillow war. It was boys vs. girls and the girls won. Finally they fell asleep in four purple sleeping bags, conjured by Alyson, that looked just like the ones Dumbledore had conjured four years earlier when Sirius Black had broken into Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, Harry awoke to see Alyson replacing her Glamour Charms. He asked her why she was putting them back on.

“Well being as everyone thinks I don’t exist, walking around looking almost exactly like Mum isn’t the best idea,” she replied in a low voice so as not to wake Ron and Hermione, as she replaced the charm over her eyes and the brilliant green became blue green once again.

“That would kind of blow your cover wouldn’t it? I’m guessing that disguising yourself has something to do with Voldemort?” Harry asked.

“Yep,” Alyson replied. “And so does what I was researching.”

“So you’ve finally completed your mysterious research?”

“Yep.”

“Would you tell me what it is you were researching if I asked?”

“Possibly.”

“Oh come on! You wouldn’t even tell you little brother?” Harry asked

Alyson smiled at Harry calling himself her little brother. “Well I guess I could, since it involves him.”

“Hold on. Your research involves me? And you wouldn’t let me help with it?”

“Uh huh. But I have to tell you anyway.”

“And why is that?”

“I need you to help with it.”

“I thought you were done researching?”

“I am. But now I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Bringing my godfather back.”

“From where? And who is he?”

“From behind a veil. He’s your godfather too.”

“Sirius? You found a way to bring him back?” Harry asked excitedly.

“I think so,” Alyson replied. “But I need your help in bringing him back.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you later. Don’t give me that look! I swear. I’ll tell you later. Now lets get Ron and ‘Mione up. You three have to pack.”

“Where’re we going?”

“You expect me to leave my little brother alone at Hogwarts when we haven’t had a Christmas together for sixteen years? We’re all spending Christmas at The Burrow.”

Harry took on the very difficult task of waking Ron, who complained that it was too early to get up and that he need more sleep. It wasn’t until Harry threatened to not let Ron eat until after they were on the train, that Ron decided his need for food outweighed his need for sleep and emerged from his sleeping bag. Hermione had only required Alyson shaking her shoulder and softly saying to get up.

“Why are we up so early?” Ron asked, yawning.

“It’s not that early,” Alyson replied. “And you three have to pack.”

“What for?” Ron asked with another yawn.

“Because the four of us are spending Christmas at The Burrow.”

“But I was spending the holidays with my parents,” Hermione said, while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Dumbledore talked to them yesterday. They’ll be coming to The Burrow too for Christmas,” Alyson replied. “Now lets go. You guys need to get packed.”

“Let’s eat first,” Ron said as he spied a tray that had seemingly just appeared. The tray was laden with lots of delicious breakfast foods. If the tray had been on the same side of Harry as Ron, Harry was sure he probably wouldn’t have gotten any food, but as Ron was on one side of Harry and the tray on the other, Harry managed to hold Ron off long enough for Alyson, Hermione and himself to get their breakfasts before Ron devoured what was left on the tray.

The four of them managed to eat, get the Trio and Ginny’s trunks packed and get down to the train, though just in the nick of time. After a long train ride, half of which Ron slept through, they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters where they were met by Fred, George and Charlie Weasley. The eight of them traveled out to the street where they summoned the Knight Bus. Ron and Harry were reluctant to board, but the prospect of waling quickly changed their minds. As short ride later, one that was to long for anyone’s taste, the bus stopped at Grimmauld Place. Ginny complained about having to go with Charlie to The Burrow while everyone else got to get off here.

As the bus took off with a bang, Harry asked, “Why are we here?”

“There’s an Order meeting tonight and you three are invited,” Fred answered as they walked down the street to where Number Twelve was located.

The six of them trooped into the house, edged past Mrs. Black’s portrait, which still nobody could get down, and into the kitchen where a few other Order members were gathered including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall and, to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alyson, Fred and George’s dismay, Snape. Alyson and Snape exchanged dark glares before the six took seats at the opposite end of the table form where Snape sat. About fifteen minutes later and a few more Order members later, Dumbledore entered and called the meeting to order.

“Welcome everyone,” he said as he shut the door to the kitchen. “The purpose of today’s meeting is to introduce you all to someone. Some of you know that Lily and James Potter had another child besides Harry. This child was his older sister Alyson.” Everyone was a little shocked that Harry didn’t seem at all shocked to know that he had a sister. George had expected him to begin yelling like he had the summer before his fifth year when he had first come to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. “It was believed that Alyson also died in the attack on Godric’s Hollow sixteen years ago. But in actuality she survived and has been living under an assumed name for her own protection. Miss Porret, I believe it would be more appropriate for you to continue from here,” he said, motioning for Alyson to stand at the head of the table where he was speaking from.

Alyson stood and moved to the appointed spot as Dumbledore sat down. “All of you here know me as Alyson Porret. But that not the name I was given at birth.” She paused here and everyone watched as she pulled out her wand and tapped various parts of her appearance in quick succession, removing her Glamour Charms. They all watched as Alyson’s looks faded from the young woman they all knew to a very pretty, young woman who looked as if she were Lily’s twin. “My given name is Alyson Lily Potter. I managed to survive that night much in the way Harry did. Thanks to a Pensive and some other information and some other information told to me, I can tell you what happened in our house that night.

“Dumbledore had told my mum and dad about the prophecy and the three of them realized it might have pertained to Harry, but I was fairly safe. That night Sirius was going to come and get me to do something. I begged and pleaded for my baby brother to get to come as well, but was repeatedly told it wasn’t safe. Sirius was late in getting there. I was playing Hide and Seek with Dad while we waited. I had found his Invisibility Cloak and was hiding under it in the nursery, next to where Harry was playing with some blocks, when Voldemort,” nearly everyone gasped, flinched, and/or shuddered at the mention of his name, “came. When he came into the nursery and tried to kill Harry, the curse hit me as well. It rebounded off of both of us and hit him. I think that’s why he was made as weak as he was.”

“But if the curse hit you too, wouldn’t you have a scar as well?” George asked when Alyson paused.

Alyson gripped the left side of the collar of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over to reveal her shoulder. On her shoulder was a lightning shaped scar, identical to the one on Harry’s forehead. She straightened out her shirt before continuing.

“Hagrid and took Harry. I didn’t know who he was then and was scared by how big he was, so I stayed hidden instead of going after him and telling him not to take my baby brother away. After they had left, Sirius came in. I knew he was and went to him. He quickly got me to Dumbledore and left almost as soon as he knew I was safe. I assume that’s when he went to find Pettigrew and we all know how that turned out. I was sent to live some Muggles, just like Harry, but fortunately for me, they wanted another child.

“In my fourth year at Hogwarts, I realized exactly who Harry was, mainly due to those awful Dementors. I went straight to Dumbledore, who convinced me not to tell anyone my true identity and that no one knowing I was alive would keep my brother and me safe. Then at the beginning of the current school year, he told me it would be okay for me to tell Harry, as long as he learned Occlumency first. I set out to teach him-“

“I assume you realized how difficult that subject is and that Potter is hopeless at it?” Snape interrupted with a sneer.

“Well _Professor_ , I happen to be a natural Occlumens,” Alyson answered loftily. “And for your information, Harry has mastered it.”

Snape whipped out his wand, stated directly into Harry’s eyes and whispered _“Legilimens”_. Harry stared back with a slightly smug expression on his face. After a moment, Snape ended the spell and admitted that Harry had indeed mastered Occlumency.

“Now to where I was before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,” Alyson said after Snape’s reluctant admission. “I discovered yesterday that Harry had mastered Occlumency. Yesterday I told him, Ron and Hermione who I ma and I came here today to tell all of you.”

“You’re really Harry’s sister?” someone asked.

Alyson arched her eyebrow and asked in response, “You question this when I look so much like my mother and when Dumbledore told you all who I was?”

“How do we know your not lying?” Snape asked.

“Dumbledore _is_ a Legilimens,” Alyson pointed out.

“And you yourself said you were a natural Occlumens.” Snape returned.

“Severus,” Dumbledore interrupted, “I can assure you Alyson is the daughter of Lily and James Potter. I kept track of her throughout her childhood and later her adult life when she was not at Hogwarts. She _is_ Harry’s sister.”

Either Snape didn’t want to argue with Dumbledore or he couldn’t think of a way to argue his point because he remained silent.

“There’s another reason for me being here today,” Alyson continued after shooting a triumphant look at Snape. “Most of you know that for months now, I have been immersed in research. I kept the nature of this research a secret from everyone except Dumbledore, but as I have finally completed it, I feel that I can tell all of you what it was I was researching, without raising your hopes too much. I believe that I may have found a way to rescue Sirius Black from the veil he fell through a year and a half ago.” Alyson paused and murmurs filled the room until she continued. “It will be extremely risky and there’s every chance of failing, but there’s still the hope that we can bring him back.”

“And what do you need us to do Miss Porr, Potter?” Snape sneered.

“Don’t worry _Professor_ I won’t need any help. I can brew the potions needed for this.”

“You?” Snape scoffed.

“Hmm…I thought they sent O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores to the teacher. Because if you don’t remember, I _did_ get the highest possible score on my potions N.E.W.T. I believe I am capable of brewing the potions necessary for this task. You won’t need to lend you specific area of expertise to help us.”

“Us?”

“Harry and me,” Alyson stated as if insulted that he thought Harry wouldn’t help.

“I thought you could do this alone?” Snape said haughtily as he sneered at Alyson again.

“It will be less risky and most likely a bit easier id Harry does this with me.”

“And what if Mr. Potter does not agree to help you?” Snape asked.

“I already have,” Harry stated. Snape looked disappointed and many of the adults around the table tried to protest Harry doing this. Harry let then speak for a moment before saying, “Everyone, I’m seventeen now and I can make my own decisions. I want to rescues Sirius. He and Aly are the only family I’ve got. Now that I know there might be a way to get him back, I don’t think I can live with myself if I don’t at least try.”

This made sense to everyone and the meeting continued. Various members had information such as where it was thought Voldemort currently was or what he was up to, people who may have just been recruited to the Dark Side, activities of Death Eaters and a few other items. After what seemed like forever, the meeting was over and the Weasleys, Alyson, Harry and Hermione Flooed to The Burrow

* * *

_A/N: Now for the long explanation. After length discussions with my Muse, (Ok so he spent a large portion of said discussion demanding I make barbequed sausage (don’t ask)) I have decided upon some changes to my original plot. First off, the story wasn’t going to go THIS fast, but if I try to put in filler here, I’ll end up with four or five chapters filled with meaningless nothingness. So I have decided to speed things up. Yes I know two months is a very short time for someone to learn Occlumency, but I have to speed it up like I said. In the original plans he was going to master it in January or February. Next the teasing done by Draco Malfoy in Chapter Two, no longer has any relevance to what is planned, and if you hadn’t noticed the slash warning has been removed. To let you know the Malfoy thing had to do with the slash and that is why it no longer has any relevance. The slash was mainly deleted due to my ability to think up the ideas fairly well (or my Muse force feeds them to me and wont leave me alone about them), but getting them to sound right when written is another story. It was also removed because I decided to focus the story more on Alyson and Harry ( and eventually maybe Sirius too). I’ll just have to save the rejected ideas and incorporate them into a different story or stories._

_**Ok now I have a poll for everyone:** Should the attempt to rescue Sirius from the veil be successful or not?_

_Answer me in a review! I like reviews. Even if they only say that you like the story. So leave me a review and tell me a) what you think of the story/chapter and b) your answer to the poll. Thanks!_


End file.
